marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
Marcus Daniels is a man with the ability to manipulate darkforce. He was apparently killed by Phil Coulson and Antoine Triplett while stalking his "only light in the darkness", Audrey Nathan. Biography Daniels was born in 1972 in New York. His education included a science degree in physics from a university between 1990 and 1996. Before his arrest, he worked as an assistant to Dr. Croit. During an experiment involving a force called Darkforce, Daniels was subjected to a lab accident that granted him the power to absorb any form of energy, empowering himself. He used his abilities to pursue the target of his affections, cellist Audrey Nathan, but his advances were thwarted by S.H.I.E.L.D., who imprisoned him in the Fridge. The Only Light in the Darkness During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, HYDRA Agents John Garrett and Grant Ward infiltrated the Fridge in order to get the confiscated technology that was hidden inside. As a distraction against Phil Coulson and his team, Garrett freed the prisoners using one of the weapons he collected. Among the freed prisoners was Daniels. As Daniels was escaping, Garrett told him to "follow his dreams," noting that he would keep Coulson particularly busy as he was romantically attached to Nathan as well. Providence Daniels then arrived at a dock where he killed a man and stole his truck in order to get to Portland to continue his pursuit of Audrey. Daniels referred to her as "his light." Eventually, Daniels exploded when he was hit with concentrated light by Agents Coulson and Antoine Triplett. The Only Light in the Darkness Powers and Abilities *'Darkforce Manipulation' - Marcus Daniels is able to manipulate Darkforce in a variety of ways **'Energy Absorbtion' - Daniels is able to suck the energy out of anything around him, making the light bulbs blink when he passes.EXCLUSIVE: Patrick Brennan Brings a Blackout to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Daniels can kill with a touch by absorbing the electrical impulses of a human. **'Darkforce Projection' - Daniels is able to project bolts of Darkforce that appear as twisting black smoke and stun whomever they come in contact with. *'Weaknesses' - Daniels had a limit on how much energy he can absorb at one time. This weakness was used by Coulson to defeat him on one occasion, but Daniels claims that S.H.I.E.L.D. increased his powers, causing Coulson to use more drastic measures to defeat him. Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson - Enemy and jailor ***Leo Fitz - Enemy ***Jemma Simmons - Enemy ***Antoine Triplett - Enemy *HYDRA **John Garrett - Rescuer **Grant Ward - Rescuer *Audrey Nathan - Obsession Trivia *In the comics, Marcus is known as the supervillain "Blackout". **This is alluded to in his file, though the beginning word is obscured. It is unclear if this was an alias he was given or one that he applied to himself. Appearances *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Providence ** References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters